


Promise Kept

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy knows she kept her word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Kept

He had not gone to the funeral.

None that truly knew him had been surprised. Lian had attended in his place, while he went to the desert.

There, under the sun-drenched sky, the wind blowing heat and cleansing air over him, he called her name.

Promises long made came back to his mind.

//I'll never leave you, never abandon you, my boy-o.//

Long years had passed, and she'd stood by him through it all, until the fight claimed her.

And Roy Harper knew the promise stood. She might have slipped the mortal coil, but the lessons and strength she'd given him were his to keep, a reminder that she was there in his heart always.


End file.
